


the damn waves.

by madi_pogg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Breakdown, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quackity has PTSD, Quackity needs a Hug, Swearing, Yelling, angst no comfort, im sorry, no comfort, schlatt is an asshole, sike no im not, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg
Summary: Quackity was in a peaceful state right now, Schlatt was gone, that damn ghost wasn’t always bothering him anymore. He felt like he had room to breathe, it was a nice change from being constantly afraid of people; though the feeling did sometimes come back at moments. The feeling came in waves for the winged man, but when the waves came towards him; it was like he couldn’t swim anymore, he was just… helpless.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	the damn waves.

**Author's Note:**

> aYEO QUACKITY NEEDS A HUG

His wings shuddered as he felt his body tremble at the yelling figure in front of him. Quackity was stuck in his own mind again, whoever was in front of him was a blur in front of him. 

Was it Schlatt? No, it couldn’t be, he was dead, it wouldn’t be him, right? RIGHT?

Quackity stared in horror at the figure moving in front of him, the person's arms moving frantically, his wings folding in on himself as he tried to protect himself from what was going on; what had Quackity even done? His legs were pulled to his chest in a defensive manner as Quackity sunk in on himself even more, desperately trying to remember what had happened to get to this point. 

A deep breath, in and out. 

Quackity sat and stared out in front of him, the noises all blending together as he tried to unscramble them all in his mind. A deep voice, it was familiar, it wasn’t someone he was afraid of; Schlatt was off the list. Another yell, Quackity could feel the way his body tensed at the voice booming towards him, the way his body felt right now wasn’t normal, and there is no humanly possible way that a voice can be that loud. 

Quackity forcibly closed his eyes, trying his best to squeeze out the tears that were clouding his vision but with no prevail. His eyes quickly scanned the much larger man that was yelling at him, the way that he could hear the tone that was used when referring to him was like a punch in the gut. Quackity was being spoken to like he was garbage, a thing that was used and now is being thrown away like nothing, but who was he kidding? He should be used to that feeling by now. 

He had to focus, Quackity had to know who was yelling, he had to know what he had done to make it start. He was always doing something wrong, it was always his fault. Had he forgotten to clean up after himself? Had Quackity forgotten to clean the home? He didn’t know. Breathing started to hurt, he wished it would be over. 

___

Technoblade had come home after a long day of combat training with Tommy, he was exhausted and already frustrated; so when he had seen that Quackity hadn’t picked up his slack of keeping the house tidy, it was the last straw for the piglin. 

The taller man waited for Quackity to come into the room before he blew up, at this point the piglin wasn’t even thinking clearly, he was just pissed off. It hardly took any time for the winged hybrid to enter the room with a smile and a cheerful wave to the older, Technoblade fucking hated that. 

“Are you fucking serious, Quackity?”

Technoblade didn’t notice the smaller man stiffen at the tone, or the wings closing in to protect himself. 

Technoblade didn’t notice the tears in Quackity’s eyes as he walked closer and raised his voice. 

Technoblade didn’t notice the way the smallers face lacked emotion when he stepped and pointed his finger to his chest, and the way Quackity’s breathing quickened. 

“Answer me! don’t be a fucking baby, you’re a grown man!” 

___

Quackity didn’t know what happened, the man in front of him was no longer Technoblade. It wasn’t the same person that held him when he was sad, he wasn’t the same person that comforted him when someone else did exactly what the piglin was doing right now. Quackity raised his arms to protect his body from being hit or kicked, just in case.

“P-Please! I didn’t mean it!” 

Quackity stuttered through the broken cries that escaped his throat, the man in front of him becoming blurrier and blurrier as he tried to tie himself back to reality; only to be forced back into blindness when the man in front of him grabbed at his arms. 

He could feel the claws of whoever was holding him dig into his skin, Quackity cringed as he could feel his heart start to beat out of his chest. He wanted out, his wings were no longer enough to save him and he felt just as helpless as he was against Schlatt. Quackity hated Schlatt.

Quackity was pushed against a wall, he could feel the way his wings bent at uncomfortable position almost like it was a brutal torture technique. The hybrid shuddered, his whole body shaking as he was slammed into the wall and got the wind knocked out of him. Whoever was doing this was dead to Quackity, he couldn’t see, and then it hit him; the last person he was with.

Technoblade?

No it couldn’t be him. Technoblade knew how he was with that stuff. He wouldn’t do that, right? RIGHT?

Quackity let out a loud and strangled cry at the action, not only was he in pain mentally, but now physically was a whole new deal.

“I-IM SORRY SCHLATT!”

___

Technoblade halted at the words he had just heard. 

What was he fucking doing? 

He had slammed Quackity into a wall after screaming at him over not doing his chores to keep the house tidy. Quackity made a mistake, but what the fuck was Technoblade doing?

The pleas that were screamed at Technoblade kept getting replayed in his ears. The piglin couldn’t even believe what he had done, he took a few steps back and looked in horror at what he had caused to happen for his poor ducky. 

Technoblade scanned over the man on the ground, his wings were pressed in an uncomfortable position and he looked like he had come back from war. Quackity was trembling and staring at the piglin like he was going to kill him, he was mumbling something in Spanish; sounded like a prayer. 

The pinkette tried moving closer to the other, only receiving a yell and two arms shielding away from him in response, Technoblade couldn’t believe he was the one who triggered this for Quackity. He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed, Quackity, his little ducky, trusted him with the information of what he had been through; and yet Technoblade had ONE bad day and blew up at him?

What had he done? 

This was all Technoblade's fault.


End file.
